The Ship and Man of My Dreams
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: What if Lovey's mother was a passanger on the Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

The Ship and Man of My Dreams

It was 1912 and 22 year old newlywed Victoria Wentworth was going to be traveling on the RMS Titanic's maiden voyage with William Wentworth, the man of her dreams. They were returning from their Honeymoon in London. Victoria couldn't wait to travel in such style with William by her side. She did wish that her parents hadn't decided travel on the Titanic as well. She wanted more time with William alone. She would be meeting her parents and William's parents at the hotel in Southampton. They were on their way to the hotel, when Victoria began to talk.

"Oh William it will be so marvelous to travel on such a magnificent ship. So many prominent people will be onboard! The Astors, the Guggenheims, Ruth DeWitt Bukater and her daughter, Rose Sir and Lady Duff-Gordon and so many others will be on board!", Victoria rambled on.

"Isn't that vulgar woman who became rich by striking gold reported to be among the passengers?, "asked William.

"Oh yes, Margret Brown, I've heard she one was a barmaid!" Victoria wrinkled her nose in disgust.

That evening after arriving at Southampton's grandest hotel, the families went to dinner.

"I hope you had a good time in London. Were you able to have tea with the Earl of Spencer? And his wife and daughter?", asked Victoria's mother, Clara.

"Yes Mother and it was wonderful. They said they would like to have tea with you and father when you come to England again."

"Oh how marvelous, isn't it Edward?" Clara asked her husband.

"Oh of course, having such a close connection to aristocracy is marvelous"

"I was just telling William how exited I was to be traveling on the Titanic!"

"Why of course it will be exiting, Victoria! It will be wonderful to see Mrs. John Jacob Astor again. I haven't seen her since the wedding", said Clara.

"Yes wasn't that a delightful wedding?", asked Charlotte, William's mother.

"Oh Yes, quite delightful!", replied Clara.

The women spent the rest of the evening gossiping about those who they had heard were going to be onboard. The men discussed business and the stock market. Later that night Victoria was far to exited to sleep much as she thought of traveling on the RMS Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Victoria stepped onboard the ship, she thought it wonderful. It was all so new looking. As she saw the Grand Staircase, she was amazed. A large glass dome was above the staircase. After going up the staircase, the steward led them to their suite. Victoria thought it was perfect.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth?" asked their steward.

"Not at the moment, thank you.", replied William.

"It's perfect, "replied Victoria.

Before dinner Victoria and her family greeted all of their friends and acquaintances. First Class was a who's who of high society.

"Ruth, darling what a pleasure to see you again! I hope you are doing well", said Clara to her childhood friend. She hadn't seen Ruth since her husband's funeral. Rumor had it that her husband had died leaving the family in debt.

"Oh Rose and I have been fine, especially since she has become engaged. Rose this is my friend Clara and her husband Mr. Edward Wolcott and their daughter Victoria", replied Ruth.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wolcott, Victoria. This is my fiancé Caledon Hockley", replied Rose smiling at her fiancé. Victoria saw that there was no love in Rose's eyes. The smile seemed like a mere formality.

"Call me Cal. William Wenthworth, how nice to see you again. I don't think I've seen you since we graduated Harvard!"

"No I don't believe we have. Victoria and I just married two weeks ago. Congratulations, Cal"

"Congratulations as well, William."

Victoria saw her dear friend Madeline Astor and was thrilled.

"Madeline, my dear, how wonderful to see you again. Congratulations on becoming Mrs. John Jacob Astor!",said Victoria.

"Congratulations on becoming Mrs. William Wentworth."

"Oh thank you! We'll have so much to talk about on this voyage. I got your letter you wrote to tell me that you are expecting, congratulations."

Thank you. I've already hired a nanny."

"Would the four of you like to visit us in Newport this summer?",Asked John.

"Oh, yes that would be wonderful. I always enjoy visiting your family at your summer house in Newport",replied Edward.

Later that evening Victoria met Molly Brown. She was very friendly and laid back. It was very obvious that she was new money. Victoria despised her and spent most of the evening with Madeline.

That evening after everyone had tired of socializing, Victoria and William were talking in their suite.

"Darling did you enjoy the evening?," asked Victoria.

"Yes, very much,did you?"

"Oh, very much! It was wonderful to see Madeline again. I think she's exited to be with child."

"Yes, John told me. I hope he gets a son to carry on the name."

"Darling I wouldn't mind having a child," Victoria said smiling flirtatiously.

"Neither would I dear. I'd love a son. A daughter would be nice too and if we have a daughter, I hope she will be as beautiful as you."

"Oh I hope our child looks like you, my dear."

"All this talk about children makes me feel like making love. How do you feel about that my, Queen Victoria?" This was William's term of endearment for her.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!"

William began to passionately kiss Victoria who had a wonderful night with her lovey husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next afternoon after lunch Victoria was looking at the passenger directory when she saw something that made her gasp.

"Victoria, whatever is the matter?,"asked William lowering yesterday's copy of The Wall Street Journal.

"Your business rival is onboard, according to the directory!"

"Thurston Howell II? Really?"

"Yes, I can't stand them! They've only been in this country since 1800. Their business wasn't successful until 1830! That's new money in my opinion!"

"Yes, dear, you are quite right! It is my family who has more money and they should be able to accept that, but Thurston always wants to have more money than me and he knows it will never happen! Dear God I hope it never happens!"

"I can't stand Winifred! She thinks she is so wonderful because she is descendant of a royal family that no longer exists. Her family hasn't been royal since the French Revolution! It is my family who can trace our ancestors to the British Royal Family!"

"Yes and mine to aristocracy, dear."

"I'm sure they got onboard at Cherbourg this morning. They are always in France, aren't they William?"

"It does seem like they are. Every time my father's family was at our house on the Riviera, they were at their home next door. Thurston is also one who can talk of nothing else but the stock market. It is a rare occurrence when we talk of anything else."

"Oh I hope they don't want to have every meal onboard with us!"

"Well I have a feeling they won't want much to do with us besides brag about how they think they will be as rich as us someday."

Winifred gossips more than I do. I have a feeling she may spread some dreadful rumor about me."

"Well my dear there is nothing scandalous to gossip about. Let's just grin and bear it. We'll be off the ship in a few days, anyway."

"Oh dear, I can't wait to begin our life in Newport! Oh, I told Madeline, Mother, and Mrs. DeWittButaker and Rose I would meet them for tea," exclaimed Victoria.

"I was going to have a drink with John Bruce and Cal."

"Mr. Bruce Ismay as owner of the owner of the White Star Line is my uncle's rival. Have I told you that before?"

"Yes, you have. I don't think Mr. Ismay needs to know whose niece you are dear."

"Oh he never will, William. Have a good afternoon."

"You too darling."

On her way to tea Victoria ran into Winifred Howell.

"Hello, dear I heard you were recently married. Some people weren't invited!"

"Well we couldn't invite everyone. The room at the Ritz could only seat 500 at the reception."

"The church seats 1000 people, you know."

"Yes, I do. I must get going or I will be late for tea."

"Goodbye and do remember to invite us to an event this season."

Victoria thought that she must start inviting the Howells to events during the social season. If not all on the Social Register onboard the Titanic would soon know that the Howells were not invited to the Wentworth wedding. Victoria knew she must hide her feud from society.

That afternoon the topic of conversation among the women turned to gossip. Victoria loved every minute of the shallow conversation. It seemed however that Rose wanted to be elsewhere. She looked extremely bored.

"Rose, are you and your fiancé going to host a garden party this summer, after the wedding?," asked Victoria.

"I suppose we will."

"Of course you will, Rose! You will be Mrs. Caledon Hockley after all. Everyone will expect you to be the perfect hostess!," replied her mother Ruth.

Victoria swore she could see Rose roll her eyes. She couldn't understand why any young lady who was in the social register did not like the lifestyle.

"Oh good, I love garden parties! I'll host many events during the social season. I will be a wonderful hostess, just like mother."

"Thank you Victoria," replied her mother Clara.

"You are quite welcome mother."

"The Astor cotillion will still go on as planned this year. If I am unable to be the hostess, my mother in law will."

"Oh how wonderful!" Everyone here is invited to the Wentworth cotillion of course."

"Oh Clara, the Wentworh cotillion is wonderful, "said Ruth.

"Thank you, Ruth."

The rest of tea was spent discussing the upcoming social season. That evening Victoria was surprised to see a young man dinning with Rose and Cal ,Mr. Jack Dawson. Apparently this young man had saved Rose's life. He seemed as bored as Rose was with the conversation. John Astor had asked if Jack was related to the Dawson's of Boston. Jack was apparently related to the Dawsons of Chippewa Falls. Victoria wondered where that was; it didn't have a social register. She knew that. Victoria enjoyed the dinner, except for the fact that Molly Brown was having dinner with them again. Victoria couldn't stand her. Later that evening, Victoria heard Jack ask Rose if she wanted to go to a real party. How he dare insult our fine dinners, thought Victoria. She couldn't wait to tell on Rose, when she saw her leave, with Jack. It shocked her to see Rose go off with another man. She planned on telling Cal tomorrow. She then decided she'd look up Chippewa Falls on a map. She was curious about this Mr. Dawson


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast Victoria told her parents and husband what she had seen the night before.

"I saw the most shocking thing last night!" Victoria and William and her parents were having breakfast in their suite.

"Oh, really! Do, tell dear!", exclaimed Victoria's mother, Clara hungry for gossip.

"Rose went somewhere with Mr. Dawson last night without Mr. Hockley, a party!"

"Oh how scandalous! Whoever heard of the Dawson's of Chippewa Falls? He said it's in Wisconsin. Maybe it's by Milwaukee and his family is a brewing family. I've never read the Social Register of a Midwestern city, other than Chicago!", replied Clara.

"I think it's a lumber community. I knew someone once who owned a lumber company near there", said Victoria's father, Edward.

"Oh, is that near Milwaukee?"

"Closer to Minneapolis, I believe. A very primitive small town, I've heard. The Dawson's if they are in the lumber industry would be the only people with money in town."

"For Rose to spend time with another man who is not in the Social Register is so shocking! Isn't it mother?"

"Oh, yes quite shocking must inform Ruth at once!"

"William darling you must tell Cal!", exclaimed Victoria.

"Oh I will, Victoria!"

"Thank you darling!" I'm going to go for a walk with Madeline. I do hope, now that I'm done with school at Vassar, I'll be able to spend more time with her."

"Oh I'm sure you will dear! Now I must go tell Ruth what her daughter has been up too!"

"I'll go tell Cal what his fiancé has been up to! I hope Rose will realize how foolish she is acting. You'd never do anything like that would you, Victoria?"

"For goodness sakes, of course not dear! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Victoria had a wonderful day with Madeline Astor. She wished that Madeline was closer in age and had been able to attend Vassar with her. Madeline was only 18 years old and newly married and expecting a child.

"Madeline I'm so glad that I've graduated! Now we'll be able to spend more time together, with my new home being right next door to your Newport home."

"Oh yes, it will be wonderful having you so close. I loved seeing you at every Christmas and summer event when you were a student at Vassar. Did you enjoy learning more French?"

"Oh yes and I minored in Italian too!" Now I can fluently understand the operas, well most of them. I still won't be able to the German ones!" Is it very exiting being an Astor?"

"Oh it is wonderful to be in such a family, although my family father's is already very prominent."

"Well yes, but now you are part of the richest, on board at least", exclaimed Victoria.

"Oh yes, my child will be able to have the best upbringing!"

"Oh, yes of course they will! My child will too! I do hope I have a daughter, and then I'd be able to mold her into a proper young lady."

"Yes that would definitely be expected of you. I will do the same if I have a daughter."

"I have some delicious gossip Madeline. Rose DeWitt Butaker is seeing another man; well at least she's going places with Mr. Dawson."

"I truly thought he was a Dawson of Boston, and was surprised when he said he was from Wisconsin."

"Oh so was I!"

"Do you have any other plans for today?"

"Oh well tea with mother and her friends again. You are invited to that you know."

"Oh I always am! Would you like to see the photographs of the winter abroad that John and I had! I'm sure you'll find Egypt fascinating!"

"That sounds delightful! I must show you photographs of my honeymoon as well."

The rest of the day was spent with Madeline and her friends. Victoria was so pleased to call Mrs. John Jacob Astor her closest friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victoria's time on the Titanic had been wonderful. Every day she had been enjoying gossiping with her friends and spending time with her husband, who she loved dearly. Every night she stayed up late socializing with her friends, while William spent time discussing financial and political matters over drinks and cigars with his friends

"I really should retire for evening. I'm getting rather tired," said Madeline trying to stifle a yawn. It was a little before midnight.

"Oh but Madeline, I was just about to tell you about those silly suffragettes at Vassar!"

"You can tell me on our way back to my suite, Victoria." Madeline suggested.

"Well, they walk around with signs and some of them went to Washington D.C to protest! The whole way they conduct themselves seems so unladylike. They should just write a polite letter to elected officials."

"I've never met a suffragette. Do you believe women should be able to vote?"

"Yes, but they must be more proper about it!"

"I agree that a lady should act proper. Goodnight Victoria." Madeline had now reached her suite.

"Goodnight Madeline."

Just then Victoria felt a little jolt. She had an eerie feeling that something was wrong. She went to awaken her sleeping husband.

"William, I think something is dreadfully wrong!"

"What? Does Winifred Howell have the same dress as you or something foolish like that?" asked William, still waking up.

"I'm serious William! I have this chill and impending feeling of doom!"

"Victoria darling, I can't hear the engines running. I think something may be wrong."

A few minutes later a steward knocked on the door of their suite.

"We are requiring that everyone go on deck." He did not say why, but that made Victoria think that there was something wrong that the crew was hiding from the passengers.

They quickly put on warmer attire and went on deck. Once on deck, people were franticly scurrying about, while the crew began to instruct people to get life jackets on and get into the lifeboats, declaring women and children first.

"William darling, promise me you will get on a life boat when they've finished loading the women and children. I love you, dear."

"And I love you my dear. I promise you, I will survive this." William gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek. Victoria then found her mother and encouraged her to board a life boat.

"Mother, I know you don't like Mrs. Brown, but we must get into her lifeboat. I do believe we are sinking!"

"Oh Victoria, I think you are right!"

Once in the lifeboat, Victoria realized that Madeline was in the boat as well as Winifred.

"Madeline darling thank God you are here."

Victoria squeezed Madeline's hand. Madeline's face was turning white as she saw men jump from the ship into the cold, dark sea.

"Madeline, what… Oh my God!" Victoria turned to look and quickly averted her eyes from the ghastly sight.

"Oh, Thurston, my Thurston! He'll die!" Winifred began to wail and the other woman did as they began to scream their husband's name.

Victoria thought of William's promise. He won't die. She told herself.

Molly Brown gave Winifred a hug with one arm while holding on to an oar with another. She began to row the boat with an oar, taking over for a crew member who wasn't rowing well. Victoria couldn't help but remember the hymn that had been sung during a worship service that day. The words, "and hear us as we cry to these for those in peril on the sea", were the words she prayed now.

Molly suggested that they go back and look for survivors. When they did, Thurston who was miraculously alive in the icy water climbed on board the lifeboat.

"Thurston, I thought I may never see you again! I thought I'd be a widow!"

"Winifred, I thought I'd never be able to meet Thurston Howell III." He gently pated the stomach of his expecting wife.

"It just may be Winifred Howell II, dear! I can't believe you are here. I was afraid you would perish!" She kissed his cheek and was still sobbing.

Victoria couldn't watch this display of affection without thinking of her husband. William, must live, he must! What if they had conceived a child on the Titanic who he may never meet? She told herself she must stop thinking negatively, after all William had made a promise. And what of father, would he survive? As the flares were set off, she prayed for rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria was cold, anxious and tired, but she could not sleep. No one could. They did not know how long they would be in this lifeboat before they would be rescued. Victoria could hear the screams from a few hours before and saw people jumping ship when she closed her eyes. Winifred was resting her head on her husband's s shoulder thankful that he was there. Madeline's face was white and she held Victoria's hand tightly, afraid that she may never be rescued. Ruth and Clara looked terrified as they thought of their loved ones no longer with them.

"Look I see a boat ,Holy Mary, Mother of God, saints be praised!", exclaimed Molly Brown making the sign of the cross, who had been clutching her rosary tightly and had been praying it ever since she had earlier said "God Almighty" when she saw the ship sinking.

"A boat, thank God! It must be here to rescue us!", exclaimed Victoria.

"I hope John is alive. I hope everyone's spouse is alive", said Madeline.

"Oh I hope Rose made it into a lifeboat!"

"So do I Ruth. I'll pray for her and all of your families."

"Thank You Molly", replied Ruth, who under normal circumstances would not have appreciated prayers from a new moneyed, Irish-American Catholic! She was a proud old money, Pilgrim descended Protestant.

Everyone prayed silently and was thankful for Molly's prayers.

Once they had climbed aboard the _Carpathia_ , the rescue ship, the search for loved ones began. With every boat that docked, the survivors from the boat looked for their loved ones with frantic worry. Once all boats had come to the ship neither J.J Astor, William Wentworth or Edward Wolcott were anywhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since the Titanic had sunk and Victoria was still in mourning and had just found out that she was with child. Oh how she missed William and father so much! Life was so lonely without them. Victoria thought she would mourn for a long time just like her namesake Queen Victoria did for her husband Albert. Her mother however was not mourning as much as Victoria. She believed that the grieving process should be rushed. In her opinion, her daughter should be starting to think about finding a husband soon, and she had the perfect match in mind.

"Victoria, don't you think you have been wearing your widow's weeds long enough? It is also high time that you visit with others besides Madeline and participate in the social season again!"

"Mother, I don't want to ever go out again, especially anywhere the Howells may be."

"Why ever not? Winifred is a delightful woman who hosts wonderful parties!"

"Her husband is the man who lived as well as William's rival."

"The man who lived, whatever does that mean?"

"Oh Mother, surely you must know what I mean! He survived and got into that boat and William…" Victoria began to dab her eyes with her black lace handkerchief.

"I too wish that William and your father survived, but that does not mean you should never go to a Howell social function!"

"Our children will have nothing to do with each other. Thurston should have died!"

"Victoria, you must stop this foolish talk at once!"

"I don't think it is foolish at all, mother."

Well I must tell you that you really should consider spend time with William's distant cousin. He is quite fond of you!"

"Mother, I suppose I will. I am a bit worried about having a child without a man to support me it wouldn't be proper."

"Well I hope you do, Victoria. I've had enough of this nonsense!"

"Mother, Madeline and I will be having tea soon."

"Well I have a garden party I must prepare for. I hope to see you host one soon!"

"I'll try mother."

"Good!"

Victoria knew that she should date William's cousin and should stop mourning, but knew it would be very hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria had taken her mother's advice and married George Wentworth, her late husband's distant cousin. She cared for him very much, but could never love him as much as she loved William. He was a typical old moneyed Bostonian, except for his enthusiasm for the common sport of football. They had married shortly before the birth of her daughter, Eunice. She was such a sweet child, that her stepfather had started calling her Lovey. Victoria loved her daughter very much, but hated the fact that she had William's eyes and was a bit stubborn. Even at five years old, Victoria saw a small, hint of Rose in her daughter. She hoped there wouldn't be a day when she would want to play with the gardener's son!

"Lovey, darling I'm going to go to the theatre. I want you to practice your piano and your letters and numbers with Ellen before you go to bed." Ellen was Lovey's nanny.

"Mother, when can _I_ go to the theatre? It sounds fun!"

"Lovey, I've told you, you must wait until you are older. Now go and practice your piano."

"Yes, mother. I hope you and Daddy like the play."

Victoria cringed upon hearing Lovey call George, "Daddy". She had never told her daughter about her real father.

"We will Lovey, dear. Daddy wants a hug from his girl before he leaves," said George.

Lovey ran into George's arms and gave him a hug. She's not your girl, she's William's girl, thought Victoria.

Once at the theatre, Victoria noticed a familiar face on the stage. She looked at her program to see the name Rose Dawson. Good heavens, Dawson is the name of Rose Dewitt Butaker's steerage rat, she thought. She's alive and working as an actress, how disreputable! She decided to tell Ruth, who had been heartbroken since she lost her daughter.

Next week, the Wentworth's attended the Howell Cotillion. After attending the cotillion, Lovey could not stop talking about the fun she had with Thurston Howell III.

"Oh mother, he's so much fun and he has the cutest Teddy Bear!"

"Eunice Elizabeth Wentworth! I forbid you to ever spend time with him again!"

Why, Mother?"

I'll tell you when you are older! Now, it's time to go have a tea party with your friends, dear."

"And our dolls!"

"Yes, and your dolls."

Lovey did not follow her mother's advice about Thurston. They dated as teenagers and finally eloped in 1944. When Lovey found out the truth about her father, she couldn't believe her mother had such a silly reason for hating the Howellll's. She was thankful however that Thurston III like his father, survived the sinking of the S.S Minnowin 1964, and was part of their new life on a deserted Isle.


End file.
